Familyland Theme Park
Familyland Theme Park is the former theme park that is the main locations for both of these sages: Familyland and Familyland 2: The Oddities History Original Familyland made it famous introduction in the series after the event of Zankuro Minazuki and Starboy got into a relationship with Nakoruru. Akiko Yoshida reward Starboy and three of his friends: Fiona Blazela, Fluttershy, Jimmy, Sayaka Miki and Neo. It's once started as a fun trip before it's was turned into a deadly death trap once an old villain, Zinyak locked down the park, trapping everyone inside. All but Jimmy and Sayaka become insane as they become the "Kings" of their personal favorite land. (West Wild for Starboy, Fairytale for Fiona, Cartoon City for Fluttershy and Outer Space for Neo). Once the two stumbles across Zinyak, he announces a battle between the kingdoms in which he intends to free the winning team, although his original plan was to kill the survivors anyways. With some good thinking and Cyclone's Texts, the two uses the scent of cinnamon cookies to cause the four to remember each other and band together to confront Zinyak, ultimately defeated him. The afterlife of the theme park is sadly remembered, as more victims of the park were killed or went insane over some strangle aura. The survivors were rarely seen after while. Starboy, become the Love God as he ultimately has his harem in Illinois Island, later retired after the Enforcers. Fiona Blazela has a few moments once her descendants take over her royalty as she later got married by Princess Peach. Fluttershy disappears after the event of Lord Tirek. Neo was mysteriously killed off, with only her widow wife, Cherry Pau, remember his old life. Jimmy disappear out of nowhere (confirmed died from his son) as Sayaka married Kenji Irvin to have Momo while revived her deceased girls. Familyland becomes a wasteland after Zinyak fall, being left alone as a memorial for the victims. Current 5 years after the event, it's revealed that it's was the location of the The Mind Stone, the big reason why most of the victims went insane. Izuku Midoriya and his friends of the Hectare Warriors enter the wasteland as the new leader, Noa, infected everyone with a virus to make sure he keeps the Mind Stone. From there, the Hectare Warriors shall battle against The Oddities, The Talon, Starscream Clones and later, Thanos. Parts The park is divided into five areas; Cartoon City, home of the cartoon pals. Fairy Tale Land, home of princesses. Wild Wild West World which relives the glory days of the old west. Outer Space Land with a retro-look in the future. And Simpler Times Mountain, a closed attraction notable for its racism and home to the parking control room for Zinyak, later Noa. Simpler Times Mountains *Zinyak (decreased) *Noa (deceased) *Leo Formont (deceased) Wild Wild West *Steven Star (Steven the Spoon; deform after the original lockdown) *Jude the Spoon (Leader) Cartoon City *Fluttershy (Ms. Shy the Winged; deform after the original lockdown) *Ms. Patricia the Wing (Leader) Fairy Tale Land *Fiona Blazela (Princess Blazela; deform after the original lockdown) *Princess Bombshell (Leader) Outer Land Space *Neo (Neo the Space Wizard: deform after the original lockdown) *Martin the Space Wizard (Leader) Others *Litwick *Scronpink Category:Location Category:Hectare